Paper Planes and a Prisoner
by Elizaveta Hedervary
Summary: Based off of Paper Planes and Prisoner by Kagamine Rin and Len. It's World War 2 and Ludwig is sick and bored from staying in a hospital all day. He decides to follow his dad to work and meets a strange boy at the camp. Can they become friends? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_thinking_

_'talking through plane'_

* * *

Ludwig sat in the hospital bed wondering what he could do. Staying in a hospital bed all day was just so boring. He was tired of drawing various objects in the hospital room. The nurses and doctors were not going to let him walk around the hospital because they said he was too sick.

He was about to call his nurse to see if he could walk around in his room when his father Aldrick walked in. Aldrick looked like he was leaving for work again.

"Ludwig, how are you today? Have you been feeling better?" Aldrick asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"I've been feeling much better, but they still won't let me walk around," Ludwig stated frustratedly.

"You might feel better, but you aren't physically getting better. They are just looking out for you and making sure your illness doesn't get worse. I have to go to work now. I'll see you later." He hugged his son and left the room.

Ludwig sat silently for a few moments after his dad left. Where did his dad work? He never told him. Every time Ludwig asked, his dad changed the subject or ignored the question completely. Today he would figure out.

He unhooked himself from all the machines and hurriedly put on his shoes. He would worry about the consequences later. Just as he was about to leave the room, he felt a breeze from behind him. He looked down and saw that he was wearing only a gown that was open in the back.

He ran back to the room and put on the only normal clothes that he had , grabbed his sketch pad, and slipped though the window. Good thing he was on the first floor. He landed in the flower garden next to the building.

All the flowers around him looked so nice. He hadn't been outside for a while. He was always too sick to go outside.

_Focus, Ludwig. _He told himself. He would get lost if he didn't catch up to his dad. The last thing he needed was to get lost when no one knew he had even left the hospital. It was even worse that there was a war going on.

He followed his dad for a while. It was hard, though. He hadn't walked for so long, now he was walking for what had seemed like hours. His dad walked down streets, turned corners, and stopped to talk to a few people.

Eventually, his dad stopped at what looked like a prison. _So he's a person that watches over the prisoners? He doesn't seem like that kind of person._ His dad walked through the gates of the prison. Ludwig knew it was a bad idea to go past the gates incase he was caught.

As he turned to leave, he saw a boy. He had scarlet red eyes and silver hair. The boy looked to be about his age, and he was staring directly at was confused. He knew that children his age could go to jail, but they were usually kept separate from the adults.

He opened his sketch pad and wrote his question on it with elegant handwriting. He folded it into a paper plane and threw it over the tall fence to the boy.

_'What are you doing here?'_ the plane said. The boy looked around him before he stared long and hard at the paper. He seemed to be trying to read it. He suddenly ran back inside to one of the buildings. Ludwig thought the boy had left for good and was about to leave. All the pollen was getting to him.

The boy came running out with the plane Ludwig gave him and a pencil. He sat down on the ground and wrote something then folded the plane and threw it to Ludwig. Ludwig caught the plane and read it.

_'I'm stuck here. My awesome family is still free, but I'm stuck in this unawseome camp because I'm not an aryan. Whatever that is.'_

Ludwig noticed that he liked to use the word 'awesome' a lot and his writing looked very messy. Ludwig heard his father talking about aryans once. He told Ludwig that he was the perfect aryan and that Hitler would be proud of him someday.

'_If you're parents are aryan, how come you aren't?_' Ludwig threw the plane.

'_I was born with albinism. It makes my hair and skin white. It also makes my eyes red. Therefore, I am not aryan.'_

'_That makes sense I guess.'_

They tossed planes back and forth for hours talking about pointless things. It was beginning to get dark. Ludwig noticed this when it became hard to read the notes they passed back and forth.

He threw one last paper plane over the fence telling the boy that he had to leave because it was late. The boy looked at the paper before writing one last note and threw it to Ludwig.

_'Will you come back?'_ it sent the boy a reassuring nod before leaving the camp.

It took him a while, but he returned to the hospital and changed. He hid the planes that he and the boy exchanged and hooked himself back up to the machines next to his bed. Just as he hooked up the last machine, his father walked in. They talked about what they did all day before his father left for the night.

* * *

**I know I should work on my other stories before I post a new one, but it was tempting. I'm gonna let you people know that I don't know much about nazi Germany at the time, so don't get angry at me. If I get something _way _off, tell me and I will try to fix it. I shall not abandon this story. Sorry if they seem out of character. I've never written a story using hetalia characters.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

_Thinking_

_'talking through plane'_

* * *

Ludwig woke the next morning eager to go back and see the boy. He didn't know what it was, but something attracted him to the boy.

Maybe it was those red eyes. The ones that always to seemed to be filled with happiness. Maybe it was his pale skin and hair that made him look like an angel. Maybe it was just the fact that Ludwig hadn't really had a friend his age.

His father came in and they talked liked they usually did before he left for work. Ludwig quickly unhooked himself from all the machines and got dressed in the clothes that he wore the day before. He suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Ludwig, what are you doing! You might get sick if you don't stay on the machines. Come on, put your gown back on so I can put you back on the machines." It was just his nurse. She was always such a worry wart.

"Zion, calm down. I was just…" Ludwig tried to think of a reasonable lie to tell but came up short. She could always see right through his lies.

"You were just what? Just tell me the truth. I won't be upset. I just want to know so I can make sure you stay safe."

Ludwig sighed and figured it would be better to tell the truth." I was going to play with one of my friends outside. He's really nice."

"Where is he from? When did you meet him? What's his name?"

"I met him at one of the camps where-"

"You can't play with him, Ludwig," Zion cut him off. "If you get caught talking with him, they might think you are helping him try to escape. They might kill you."

"But, Zion. I'll be careful. I promise we won't get caught."

Zion sighed thought deeply about the situation. If she stopped him, he might spill her secret about escaping from one of the camps. If she didn't, he might get caught with the boy and be killed.

She looked at the numbers tattooed on her left arm and sighed. "Go, Ludwig. I want you back before it gets dark. If you aren't, you won't be able to see him again. I also want to stay tomorrow. You could get worse if you keep leaving like this." Ludwig quickly thanked her and grabbed his sketch pad and slipped out through the window.

He ran up the street and turned the corners as he remembered from yesterday. He stopped to catch his breath after he remembered that he still wasn't healthy enough to run for so long.

He looked around and saw that he had no idea where he was at all. There were lots of people around him. The people were cheering for someone. Who was that guy?

"Excuse me, Herr. Who is that guy?" Ludwig asked to the person next to him.

"That's Adolf Hitler! He's the best leader ever!"

This was the guy that his dad was always talking about? He doesn't have the right to imprison people that aren't aryan when he isn't even an aryan himself. He really didn't see why his dad liked the guy so much.

Ludwig backed out of the crowd and ran in the other direction. The nurse made him late, and now his dad is gone.

He must have been walking for what felt like hours until he came upon the camp he was looking for. He looked through the gate and he didn't see the boy he was looking for. He probably thought Ludwig would come back. The one friend Ludwig had was gone now.

He sat on the ground and almost cried at the thought of loosing a friend. They weren't technically friends, but it was the closest he ever got to a friend.

He wiped away the tears and turned to leave when a paper plane flew past his head and landed on the ground in front of him. He turned and saw the albino boy from yesterday standing next to a boy with green eyes and curly brown hair.

He picked up the plane and read it.

_'Hey! You did come back. I thought you wouldn't return.'_ was what the plane said among all the writing from yesterday.

He tore out a fresh sheet of paper and wrote a little note.

_'Sorry I was so late. I got lost.'_

_'At least you came, mi amigo.'_

Spanish? Ludwig was pretty sure his red eyed friend was German. What does that even mean.

_'What does 'mi amigo' even mean?'_

He looked and saw the green-eyes boy writing something on the paper. He folded the paper into a messed up looking plane and threw it. It came right back and hit him in the forehead.

He smiled sheepishly and looked up at the albino. The albino laughed and refolded the messed up plane into one that would fly and throw it over the fence.

_'It means "my friend" in Spanish. I'm Antonio by the way.'_ This really confused Ludwig. What was the Spanish boy doing here.

_'Why are you here?'_

_'I was trying to save Gilbert, but they got me and put me here. My only family was Gilbert, so I couldn't just let them take him away from me.'_

Ludwig didn't really know how to respond to that. He had always had his father, and his mom died giving birth to him. He didn't know what it was like to not have any family at all.

_'What happened to your parents?'_

_'While I was at school a few years ago, our house was bombed.' Ludwig was really regretting telling his dad that he didn't need him a while ago._

_'Enough with the depressing stuff. It's unawesome to see you both looking so sad. Lets talk about awesome stuff.'_

They replaced all the depressing stories with funny stories about their past. The time before Ludwig got sick. When Antonio still had his parents. When Gilbert was still peacefully at home with his family.

_'I remember when I used to help our babysitter with mi hermanitos. She always thought little Feli was a girl, so she put him in a dress. She put little Lovi in a pink dress and he stopped cursing and started blushing.'_

_'One time I replaced my friend Francis's wax with super glue. He was bald for a month.'_ Even though he was pretty far away, Ludwig heard the kesesese~ of Gilbert's laugh.

Ludwig read all of their stories. They were all so interesting, yet he had non of his own to tell. His stories were so boring. He had three dogs before he got sick, but they never did anything interesting. They way he got them was pretty interesting though.

'_A few years ago, I had three dogs. They never did anything because they were old. I rescued them out of a tree. I looked in my back yard when I heard yapping of puppies. They were sitting there in my tree.'_

_'You had puppies stuck in your tree? How does that even happen?'_

_'I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure they were there for a while.'_ Ludwig saw that the sun was setting and quickly wrote something down on the paper, folded it, and threw it over the fence.

_'I have to go right now. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'm pretty sure it will be soon.'_ Antonio was the first one that read the note. He looked up at Ludwig and waved and mouthed bye.

Ludwig turned and ran. The pollen was making it hard for him to breathe, but he had to get to the hospital before it got too dark. He made a few wrong turns and got lost once, but he finally made it with a few minutes left.

He slid into the slightly open window and changed. He would have to ask Zion to clean his clothes later. He crawled back into the bed and hooked himself back onto the machines. Zion walked in just as he did.

"How was your day, Luddy?"

"It was good. I got to make another friend. His name is Antonio, and he's from Spain. I think."

"That's good. I think you should rest now. You haven't been on the machines as long as you should have. You can't leave tomorrow because you promised." Ludwig wasn't really listening because he was already fast asleep.

* * *

**We now have Gilbert and Antonio introduced. Please remember that I don't have much knowledge about this time period, so things are not always accurate. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. This is my first real story that I am actually serious about. See that OC up there named Zion? She isn't extremely major, but I needed _something_. My OC happened to have a Jewish sounding name. (It sounds pretty Jewish to me.)**


	3. Life in the Camp

Gilbert woke up early in morning just as everyone else did. 4 a.m. to be exact. Mornings were something Gilbert dreaded. Every morning came with the death of many of the people around him. The nazi general made them all line up in one straight line. Every time he saw innocent people being burned or gassed, and it made his feel horrible that he couldn't do anything.

The first people the general chose always happened to be old people or people that weren't capable of doing any work. Next went the sick people or people that were too young to even know what was happening.

Gilbert was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the screams of a little girl that was about 4 or 5. She was being taken away from her mother to be gassed. Gilbert always hated this.

"Mommy! Don't let them kill! I'm sowwy for being bad and not wistening when you told me to! I don't want to die!"

The little girl begged for her life. He wanted so badly to do something, but he and the girl would be killed if he did. Suddenly, the little girl ran away from the general and hid behind Gilbert. She begged him to not let them kill her.

The general walked up to Gilbert and told him to hand over the girl. Gilbert looked at the guard and tried to reason with him.

"I-if you let her live, I'll do my share of work and her share of work." Damn his stuttering. Awesome people don't stutter.

"You better do the work. If you don't, I'll kill you, the girl, her mom, and that Spanish guy over there," the guard pointed to Antonio.

"Yes, Allgemeine Beilschmidt ."

Gilbert held the girl close until the deputy left with the other victims that were about to die. As soon as he left, the girl said," Thank you for saving me, mister. I'm sowwy that you have to do more work because of me." The girl looked like she was about to cry. She hugged Gilbert's stomach and sniffled.

"It's okay. I didn't mind. You got to stay alive and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You should go back to your mom now. I'm pretty sure she's worried." She thanked Gilbert one more time before running off to see her mom. The mom mouthed a thank you to Gilbert before she lifted her daughter and hugged her as they both cried.

Seeing them reminded Gilbert of his mom. His mom was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair that went to her lower back. She had shiny blue eyes that were always happy and full of life.

The only time he saw those blue eyes become sad is when the nazis showed up at his house to take him away. He was albino, so it was basically impossible for them to tell if he was aryan or not. They took him either way.

"Gilbert, are you okay? You looked like you were about to cry."

"Nah, it's just my eyes watering from all the dust in here. Awesome people don't cry! Let's go. They're lining up for breakfast."

They got in line with their tin bowls in hand. The guy serving the food thought it would be nice to bump Gilbert. The soup spilled everywhere. He had nothing to eat until lunch, and he might get in trouble for spilling it. He quickly bent over to get it up with his shirt. All he had left was his little piece of stale bread.

He ate it quickly and went out to work. He had 2 extra hours of work to do now, but it was worth it. He dug the shovel into the ground and dug as deep as he could. He knew that these trenches would soon hold the bodies of the dead. He was basically digging his own grave.

When the others finished their time, they got to go and eat lunch. He had to finish the last two hours. When he finished he went and sat next to Antonio. This was usually the time they would sneak into the back and talk to the blue eyed boy, but today wasn't one of the days he came.

Antonio and Gilbert worked the rest of the like before they eventually got a break. They lined up for evening roll call, then received dinner. He was able to dodge the guy that was trying to bump into him. Why did that guy have it out for him?

Gilbert and Antonio shared a bunk with three other people. Each one of them took watch at night to make sure a guard didn't try to kill one of them in their sleep. This night it was the old guy's turn to take watch. For once, Gilbert could sleep peacefully knowing that he kept that little girl from being killed.

* * *

**Before you kill me, I have legit reasons of why I did not update. I had finals last week, so I didn't update last Saturday. It's Christmas week, so my parents would not let me stay in my room for more than 5 minutes. I already have the story plot written out, but _its really hard actually writing the chapter. I also had to do editing. _Iplan to have the next chapter out by Friday. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_'Planing'_

_**Prepare your feels.**_

* * *

Gilbert awoke the next morning to the sound of guards yelling. How the hell can you have enough energy to start yelling at 4 am? I can barely talk this was still sleeping peacefully in his bunk until a guard came and flipped his bad excuse for a bed over.

"Get up, Dummkopf!" the guard shouted at him. Antonio quickly got to his feet. The guard gave him a look of disgust before walking away.

"What's his problem?" Gilbert asked.

"Not sure, but we should get in line before he comes back and starts to yell."

They lined up in a straight line and waited to see who would be taken away. Gilbert wasn't really listening to the numbers of who was being called. He never did. It wasn't until Antonio nudged his side that he started listening.

"Gilbert, they aren't just calling the people that can't work. They are calling anyone!"

"Why?"

"The camps are getting too full of people, so they have to start killing younger people to make space," a random person next to them said. Gilbert swallowed hard. This meant that he could be chosen to be killed at any time.

"Number XXXXXX!" the general called out. Gilbert froze where he was. That was Antonio. That was Antonio's number.

Antonio was about to be gassed.

He looked at Antonio. He was too shocked to do anything. His best friend was about to be killed and he couldn't do a single thing about it. Antonio had tears in his eyes as he stepped out of the line and began walking to the line with the others about to be killed.

No! It can't be true! Maybe the general is lying. He is always being cruel to us. Antonio is not about to die.

He grabbed Antonio's hand and tried to keep him from going, but a guard stepped between them. Gilbert tried to reason with him.

"Listen kid, I don't make the orders. I just follow them. I can't do anything about it," the guardsaid pushing them apart.

The guards led the prisoners away from the others. Gilbert looked back at Antonio and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Before he could say anything else, a guard pushed Antonio and a few others into a chamber and closed it.

"I'm so sorry Antonio," Gilbert said as tears steamed down his face.

* * *

Gilbert skipped breakfast and just sat on ground in the corner of the room. He was too upset to eat anything. His best friend was dead. He had no other person, besides the blue eyed boy, that he could talk with or enjoy being. No one to joke around with. No one to talk to when he was upset. He was lost in his thoughts until the general began yelling.

"Okay, maggots. Get to work. You just might get killed today if you dont work." the general yelled. Gilbert got a shovel and dragged it to a shot to dig. It was like any other day of work, but he didn't have his buddy next to him to talk about ways to annoy the general and guards.

It was about midday when he decided to go see if his blue eyed friend was waiting for him. The boy was just sitting on a rock just outside the gate. He was drawing in his sketch pad. He looked up at Gilbert and smiled and scribbled something in his pad, tore it out and folded it. It took a few tries before he threw it over the fence.

_'Where is Antonio?' _

Gilbert's eyes started tearing up at the thought of Antonio. He pulled out the pen that he stole from a guard a while ago and wrote down as much as could about what happened. He folded up the plane and throw it over the fence.

Ludwig opened the plane wondering why Gilbert was looking so sad as wrote the message. He immediately understood why as soon as he opened the plane and read it.

_'They killed him.'_

Ludwig knew that Antonio and Gilbert were really close, so he tried to comfort Gilbert. He took a deep breath and walked closer to the gate. _I'm just going to make him feel worse. I'm so awkward when it comes to comforting people. _He took a deep breath. It would be horrible if he made a fool of himself the first time he actually talked to Gilbert.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Antonio was a good person, so I'm sure he's in a better place now." Gilbert sat stunned at what he just witnessed. The boy had never actually **talked** to him before.

_His voice sounds so soothing. It's deep, but very calming. And his eyes are such a nice blue color. They are just like my mom's. _At the thought of his mom, he began to tear up again.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry even more! I was just-"

"It's okay. I was just thinking about something else."

"Oh, what was it?''

"I was thinking about my mom. I miss my parents even if they didn't really try to keep the nazis from taking me from my home." It made Ludwig upset to think that Gilbert's parents didn't really try to keep their son.

" I didn't really now my mom. She died giving birth to me. I've only seen her in pictures. I'm pretty sure she was nice." The two boys just sat and enjoyed each other's presence for a while until Ludwig decided to let Gilbert know what has been on his mind for a while.

"Gilbert, I just wanted you to know that I love you." At these words, Gilbert's eyes snapped open and he looked at Ludwig. He could barely find the words to respond to Ludwig.

"W-what I mean was t-that I really enjoy spending time with you a-and things like that. I think I should go now. It's getting late!" Ludwig quickly gathered his things and ran before Gilbert could respond.

Ludwig ran off not knowing that one of the prison guards listened to his entire conversation with Gilbert.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry, but it had to be done. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
